


If you close the door, the night could last forever

by behkhoon, exolimelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behkhoon/pseuds/behkhoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight
Summary: Baekhyun is an idol. Chanyeol is a photographer. Baekhyun's life is a puzzle of passion, paparazzi, and fame. Chanyeol is the piece that wants to fit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Prompt  
> Pairing/Main Character(s): Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 14,076 **(split into two parts)**  
>  Warning(s): Strong language, hinted sexual content,

_1/2_

 

* * *

* * *

 

From across the room, Chanyeol watches the male swarmed with a whirlwind of people. He smiles politely and laughs at the right times; his body language is inviting and warm. (Chanyeol knows better thanks to the late nights and tangled sheets.) As the crowd disperses, he sends a grin to the photographer and beckons for him to come. Running his hand through his hair, Chanyeol glances at the blank set to the side; the backdrop is a muted tangerine and a few lights are set up. He’s excited. It’s been a good two months since he last photographed them for a magazine. It’s only been three hours since he last touched them. Placing a hand on the camera hanging by his hip, he saunters over to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

 

 

** AUDITIONS FOR THE SCHOOL MUSICAL TODAY AFTER SCHOOL IN THE AUDITORIUM  
BE PREPARED TO SING A SONG AND COLD READ FROM THE SCRIPT. GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! **  
IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, GO TO L101 OR FIND MR. DO. 

 

 

  
“So, what got you interested in becoming a performer?” Chanyeol watches from the sidelines as he fiddles with his camera’s settings.

“Yeol, don’t forget to take a few photos for the still cuts. Make sure Baekhyun looks softer and light, so there’s a big contrast from the previous photoshoot.”

“I’m on it,” he whispers back taking a few blurry test shots and a few zoom ins. “It’s not as if it’s my job. . .”

“. . .high school audition for the musical, so my friend forced me to go,” a soft laugh and a _click_ of a button; he takes another for good measure. “I got a supporting role despite it being my first production, and I’ve been hooked ever since. The next year they deemed me good enough to be the lead.”

“Hooked on the attention? Fans?”

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly with a small smile on his thin lips. “No, the feeling of being where I belong. It just feels right to be there on the stage with a group of people reaching for the same goal of pleasing the audience with a wonderful show.”

“Pfft, how corny,” Chanyeol mumbles before taking a few more shots and retiring his camera for the duration of the interview. He grins as Baekhyun continues to laugh and smile. Jongdae smacks him upside the head for looking like a lovesick puppy.

 

 

Chanyeol sets his bags on the counter along with his keys before collapsing on the futon in front of the TV. He sighs into the musty furniture and lets his body sink into the cushions. His mind goes blank as he enjoys the sweet silence of the bustling city.

 

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

 

“Oh, goddammit,” he groans pulling the phone out of his back pocket and accepting the call. “Hello?”

“ _Yeol!_ ” a voice calls from the other end; the background is noisy. They don't sound too happy. _“Where are you?!”_

“What are you talking about?”

“ _You promised you'd come to my party, you asshole! Did you forget?!_ ”

“Oh, shit. Uh, I’ll be there in a few!”

“ _You better! Hey-_ ”

Chanyeol tosses his phone onto the coffee table and groans. Pushing himself off the futon  
, he pads to his bedroom to take a shower and change into new clothes.

 

“Took you long enough,” Jongdae bounds up to him through a swarm of dancing people and boisterous laughter. The music is almost deafening and the lights are blinding.

“Happy birth _dae_ ,” Chanyeol laughs before getting smacked. “What? It was a good one!”

“You're an idiot, but thank you anyways. Drink?” the latter offers a plastic red cup.

“I don’t think I should trust you,” he laughs and takes a gulp relishing the sweet sensation as it stings his throat.

“Whatever asshole. By the way, you look snazzy tonight,” he shouts over the hollering and whooping.

“Thanks!” he grins. “Where's the snack table?”

“What?”

“The snack table! Where is it?”

“Oh, it's over there by the DJ! Go on and help yourself there’s also drinks at the end of the line.”

“Sweet, thanks Dae!” stuffing his hands into his pockets, he saunters over to the table picking up a plate and filling it with crackers and various fruits. As he makes his way to an empty booth, Chanyeol scans the crowd for any familiar faces. He spots Jongin with a familiar light-haired male on the outskirts of the dancing mass as well as the prominent fashion designer, SUHO, speaking with Z.Tao. Near the bar, he sees Jongdae chatting up a gorgeous lady with his trademark grin and sparkling eyes. The heavy bass line hums through his body as the beat causes his plate to shift ever so slightly. Popping a grape into his mouth, he makes a note to take some ibuprofen once he gets home.

“Can I offer you a drink?” a low voice asks. Jongin slides into the seat across from him holding a plastic cup of clear liquid with some ice. “You seem a little- you want to dance?”

“I’m fine, but thank you for the offer,” he smiles before popping another grape into his mouth; he’s uncomfortable.

“Why aren’t you out in there? You’re usually the first one to bust a move after a few,” the latter laughs taking a sip from the cup he offered earlier.

“I have an important job tomorrow, so I’d rather not get _too_ trashed tonight.”

“Fair enough,” he drinks a little more. “Why bother showing up if you’re not going to party with the rest of us?”

“I just wanted to come is all,” Chanyeol responds. Jongin sighs for a moment before glancing at the latter’s face. He furrows his brows for a moment before staring straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. He understands.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” he slides out of the seat and heads back to the dance floor. Chanyeol watches his form disappear into the sea of people. He pushes his plate away and holds his head in his hands.

 

Eventually the crowd thins out and he continues to skim for someone. Just as he leaves the booth to say his goodbyes, he hears an angelic voice and smiles.

They lock eyes and Chanyeol’s heart swells.

 

 

**   
PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE CITY COME TO WATCH THE HIGH SCHOOL’S MUSICAL STARRING BAEKHYUN BYUN  
**

 

 

  
Chanyeol sits in a cushy seat watching the slideshow on the stage; pictures of actors messing around backstage and having fun together. The auditorium is buzzing with excitement as he quietly taps his foot on the concrete. A few moments later, the lights signal a five minute warning before the show starts and he sits up straighter.  
The director appears wearing a white button-up and black slacks. Applause erupts and a few whoops are heard, Chanyeol feels compelled to cheer the man on as well. The latter grins and gestures for the audience to settle down. “Welcome to our annual school musical. . .” he powers his phone down and listens to the man intently. Their wide eyes turn into crescents and a heart-shaped smile appears on his full lips. A tingle shoots up his spine. “-enjoy the show!”

 

The male lead holds out the final note as the curtains fall. Chanyeol sits in the house transfixed once the lights are restored. He sits there flabbergasted and overly impressed by the production thus far. The room is loud with praise and applause as patrons leave their seats to head to the lobby for intermission. Chanyeol turns his phone back on eager to text his best friend, Jongdae.

 

21:23 Dude, the musical is so good what the fuck

21:23 _Seriously? I didn’t expect you to enjoy something like that_

21:24 You gotta see it for yourself. The lead is freaking insane

21:24 _Who’s the lead? That choir kid...right?_

21:24 I think so…? I’ll have to check the program thing again but holy SHIT

21:25 _Well have fun lol im gonna finish my game_

 

Chanyeol pockets his phone and stretches a bit before re-reading the pamphlet over and over again till the lights flicker signalling the beginning of the second-half.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol calls out as a short male in an ill-fitting suit with copious amounts of blush passes by. “Excuse me!”

They turn around and lock eyes with Chanyeol. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes,” he weaves through the crowd with a smile on his face and a rose in hand. “This is for you.”

A wide, rectangular grin graces the latter’s face. “Oh, thank you so much!”

“You were fantastic by the way! I really enjoyed your performance and your voice is amazing,” Chanyeol gushes as his cheeks turn bright pink while the latter’s eyes sparkle joy.

“I’m so glad you did! I’m Baekhyun by the way! You are?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Baek!” a voice calls from the sea of people.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave,” he laughs sheepishly. “I’ll see you around Chanyeol!”

“Yeah, seeya,” he grins as the latter flutters off into the crowd.

 

 

Chanyeol nervously heads into the ominous tall building with his briefcase and a flash drive hung around his neck. His navy blue trench coat hugging his frame as the wind rustles his curly, chocolate brown hair. “You have everything, Chanyeol, you’ll be fine.”

He reaches the front desk and as he opens his mouth the lady hands him a lanyard with a smile. “The conference room is down the hall to your right.”

“Uh, thank you,” he bows his head before slipping on the badge with his name on it. Heading down the hall, his hands clam up. “You got this Chanyeol. It’s no biggie. It’s just a job you really want to pursue at a company you’ve always wanted to be apart of. . .fuck.”

 

He stands in front of the door readjusting his grip on his briefcase and opens the door after hearing a gruff response. “Hello, I’m Chanyeol Park. I came here to-”

“Hello, Mr. Park. My name is Kris Wu. Please, sit down.”

“Uh, yes, okay,” he sets his folder down on the table and removes his jacket carefully folding it and draping it behind him; he plops down onto the chair and fidgets with his cuffs underneath the table. Kris eyes him cautiously before opening the laptop in front of him and typing a few things in.

“So, let’s cut to the chase. You wish to be a photographer for my company?”

“Yes, sir. I do,” he tries his best to control tremor in his voice. He grabs his pant leg to keep him from shaking his foot.

“What makes you think that you’re good enough to be considered?” he types away as Chanyeol formulates his response.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t think I’m that great at photography,” the latter sighs. “I just really enjoy capturing a feeling and translating that to an audience. I’m not that technical with a camera, but I do know how to work with what I have.”

“Interesting. Do you have your portfolio with you?”

“Uhm, yes here,” he stands up while opening the briefcase and he traipses to Kris with the folder that will make or break his dreams. “I also have a flash drive with me, if you wish to view some more of my work.”

“You can leave that right here,” he nods as he gently opens the portfolio. Chanyeol’s heart races as he turns back to sit down.

a few months later

“ _Chanyeol._ ”

“What's cookin’ good lookin’?”

A grunt. “ _Don’t push me right now, punk. I have an important job for you._ ”

He laughs. “Fine, fine what is it?”

“ _Well, we’re set to debut a rookie this summer and I want you to photograph him for the teasers. If you’re lucky, you’ll get to shoot him for the album as well._ ”

“Seriously?! That’s amazing!” he crosses the street as he eyes the bakery a block away. As if on cue, his stomach growls.

“ _We will talk more about it later, but essentially you got a job, Park. I’ll be in my office around eleven. Don’t be late or else I’ll give the shoot to someone more qualified._ ”

“Thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means to me. I won’t let you dow-”

A resolute beep is heard while Chanyeol jumps for joy forgetting all about breakfast.

 

 

**   
SINGER BAEKHYUN TO STAR IN THE MOST ANTICIPATED DRAMA OF THE YEAR  
**

 

 

  
“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Baekhyun calls from the kitchen as he cracks an egg into a heated pan with a dash of oil.

“I’ll just have an apple,” Chanyeol mumbles as he picks a few photos out and attaches them to an email.

“Make sure you pick good ones. I don’t want a repeat of last week asshole,” Baekhyun tosses him the red fruit with spite. “My fan base wouldn’t stop making those bizarre edits.”

“Ow!” he rubs his forehead. “Sometimes, you just gotta spice it up every now and then. Here, I’ll let you look at them before I send them over.”

The latter rushes to the living room to pluck the laptop from Chanyeol’s hands. “Woah, these are really nice.”

“Uh, when are they not?” Baekhyun smacks him. His fingers glide across the touchpad, and he double clicks on a particular picture. Baekhyun rests his chin against folded arms on top of the windowsill. He seems to be deep in thought as he peers out the window.

“It’s a little moody, don’t you think?”

“A little,” he responds in between bites. “But I think it looks really nice.”

“I agree,” he clicks ‘send’ and closes the laptop.

Chanyeol stretches his limbs out on the coffee table and yawns. “Ready for another day in the bidness?”

“Nope,” he laughs rushing back to the kitchen to make sure he didn’t burn his breakfast.

 

Chanyeol flops into a chair across from Baekhyun while taking a few photos of the scene around him. Everyone is scrambling for props, food, and filming equipment while the collected actor sits reading over his script. He gets his hair and makeup touched up while he continues to memorize his lines for the upcoming scene. “How you holdin’ up?”

“Okay, I guess. . .” he mumbles his eyes scanning and re-scanning the page. “Just a little nervous is all.”

“You’ll do great,” Chanyeol gives him a thumbs up.

Baekhyun laughs and looks up to the photographer. “I just want to show everyone I’m more than my voice.”

“Baek-”

“Mr. Byun, they need you on the set in five,” a runner calls, and he leaves. Chanyeol frowns as he follows the pair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**   
FANS ANTICIPATE THE RELEASE OF BAEKHYUN’S DEBUT SINGLE  
**

 

 

  
Chanyeol plays with the settings on his camera as soft, house music plays in the background. Baekhyun sits across from him vocalizing a few notes and scribbling in his journal.

_Click._ “Having fun over there?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Definitely.”

He drops the camera to look at the latter as they stare at a guitar sitting in the corner with a fine layer of dust. Baekhyun looks back and forth with a confused look before returning to his notepad with a shrug. Chanyeol hides a smile before taking another photo of the writer’s expression. Light filters through cream curtains while the AC noisily filters cool air to their lungs. “What’s this for?”

Baekhyun looks up. “They’re poems, but they could be lyrics, I guess. . .”

_Click._ “Don’t you have writers for that kind of thing?”

He laughs. “Yes, but the stuff I write is me rather than someone imitating me. What about you? Why do you take photos?”

“Hmm, I guess I just like saving memories, and I get paid to take photos of you for the fansite.”

Baekhyun scrunches his face in disgust before crumpling a piece of scratch paper and throwing it at the latter. “Cheesy and creepy.”

 

**   
BAEKHYUN RECEIVES ROOKIE OF THE YEAR AWARD  
**

 

 

  
As Baekhyun gets ready, Chanyeol hums along to the music shuffling through a playlist of the artist’s favorite songs. A hairstylist carefully fluff his hair and cements her work with half a can of hairspray before working on another section. His skin looks flawless as the make-up artist carefully dusts setting powder over their handywork. “Are you nervous?” he asks while snapping a quick photo of Baekhyun.

“My heart is racing,” he responds breathlessly as the air clears of the heavy fumes from the hair products. “Do you think I have a shot at any awards?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better are you?”

“Nope,” he pops the ‘p.’ “Check out the voting sites, Baekhyun, the percentages were insane.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” he mumbles, while closing his eyes for the artist to paint his lids a deep burgundy. “Will you sit out there with me?”

Chanyeol lets his camera hang on his neck and looks at the other still getting ready. “You know I’m supposed to be taking photos of _all_ the BLACKLIGHT artists attending, right? Kris will kill me if he sees me sitting with you instead. And is that even allowed?”

Baekhyun folds his arms. “Can’t you just get Jongdae to do everyone else? You can photograph me tonight.”

“That sounds awful-” a smack. “I was kidding! I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“God, it’s so loud,” he grimaces before taking a quick photo of Baekhyun as the latter watches the stage in awe.

“Well, naturally it is,” Baekhyun laughs as the cameraman turns to him and he waves receiving loud screams in return. “It’s an award show.”

“I wish I was with Jongdae,” Chanyeol grumbles before turning his attention to the flashy stage and bright colors. As the group leaves the stage, two microphones are set up in the middle while a couple moves toward the center to present the next award; underneath the table, Chanyeol feels something clutch his left hand. “Uh. . . ?”

Baekhyun stares at the couple as they carry a thick silver envelope with a plastic smile on their flawless faces. “Welcome to the stage Taeyeon and Z.Tao as they present the Rookie of the Year award!”

“Hello everyone, I am Taeyeon!”

“And I am Z.Tao! We are proud to present the award that celebrates the beginning of a wonderful career.”

“Everyone has done an amazing job this year and each and every one of you deserves this award, but thanks to the fans, we were able to determine the winner of this awesome award.”

Baekhyun’s mouth is ajar and Chanyeol can barely feel his hand as the couple takes their sweet time to open the award. “. . .and the winner is. . .”

 

Chanyeol removes his bow tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt as he plops down onto his futon. Turning his camera on, the battery icon flashes red and he sighs. Reviewing the photos he took throughout the night, he grins in the soft light. First, Baekhyun is walking off the stage with eyes like crescent moons and his signature rectangle smile that Chanyeol has come to enjoy. Second, Baekhyun is on stage holding his award proudly as he thanks everyone for the award. Before his camera shut down, he was able to see the genuine shock and happiness in Baekhyun’s face. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he gets up to charge his camera.

  * [+4] _They are so cute together ♥ ♥ I want to see couple selcas!!!_
  * [+1] _Baekhyun is too untalented to be with a goddess_
  * [-3] _Ugh they don’t look good together I hope they break up soon_
  * [0] _We should all be happy for them since they are together! I do not support, but I don’t think they should be getting hate_
  * [0] _BLACKLIGHT Ent. is just using this as a cover up for ChanBaek relationship!!! We all know Baekhyun loves Chanyeol!!_
  * [+2] _Why not someone else TT like me? TT_
  * [+5] _Baekhyun doesn't deserve her._



Chanyeol looks up from his phone as Baekhyun eats some cereal while a laugh track plays in the background. The TV flashes different colors. “Are you. . .okay?”

“I guess,” he says between mouthfuls. His eyes betray him.

“I’m sor-”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m in a relationship and my fans are just unhappy. I guess Taeyeon’s fans are also unhappy as well,” Baekhyun lets out chuckle, but it seems sad. Getting up from his seat, he heads to the sink with his now empty bowl.  
“I’m fine, really, Chanyeol. It’ll blow over in a few weeks. It always does.”

“But-” he turns to look at the latter who now traipses across the living room to the TV.

“I’m serious. Some new couple shows up in the media, or someone was caught smoking or drinking, or whatever else happens,” he turns it off with a press of a button. “There’s always something for the public to latch onto and my relationship will be forgotten,” he walks into the bedroom and shuts it. Chanyeol can hear him stifling his cries in his bed. Something sinks in his stomach.

 

A year passes with two singles, six radio shows, ten different guest appearances, one musical, and thousands of photos. Chanyeol realizes he looks forward to his mornings with terrible jokes and rectangular smiles. On this particular day, Baekhyun sits in a cushy chair in front of a mirror getting his makeup and hair done as he laughs about something while talking with his stylist. Eventually, he’s dressed and ready for another show. He sends a bright smile in Chanyeol’s direction before he’s out the door.

a few weeks pass

BLACKLIGHT Entertainment is having their annual family concert and Baekhyun walks through a sea of people wearing a pair of sunglasses and a small smile. The crowd screams his name while security tells him where to go and to stay close. “You never expected this, huh?”

Baekhyun playfully pushes him forward. “Well, I didn’t expect to be this popular at least.”

“Careful! And follow the guards or you’re going to get lost.”

“How could I get lost when you’re a fuc-freaking stop sign,” he deadpans and gestures to Chanyeol’s obscenely red jacket paired with an equally red cap. The taller throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“You’re one to talk with that firetruck red you got going on there,” he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. He throws an arm around the shorter’s shoulders. “There you won’t get lost now,” he laughs as they make their way to the gate.

 

Pulling his camera out, Chanyeol snaps a few photos of the airport before he looks up from his viewfinder to Baekhyun smiling at him. “You’re in an awfully good mood.”

“I’m excited is all,” he sits next to the photographer and takes the camera from his hands. “I’ve dreamed of attending this concert when I was in highschool and now. . .I’m performing in it!”

Baekhyun points the camera toward the ceiling and takes a photo of the towering arches and pitch black windows. He yawns before redirecting the lens to Chanyeol and captures his worried, dopey expression. “Tired?”

He pulls the camera away from the photographer’s reach. “A little.”

“You can rest on my shoulder if you’re tired. Our flight won’t be here for another thirty minutes,” _click._ Baekhyun yawns as he hands over the camera.

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbles.

 

Chanyeol lugs their luggage along as Baekhyun trails behind sluggishly; he runs a hand through his frazzled hair before putting his cap on. “Baek, you gotta wake up, or at least carry your own luggage.”

“I’m too tired,” he mumbles rubbing his eyes and stumbling a little; he earns some coos as the flashes become blinding.

“Can’t we just sleep here?”

“And have you get mobbed? I think not,” Chanyeol huffs and readjusts his grip. “Come on, just a little further and a car ride and then you can really fall asleep at the hotel.”

The latter groans in annoyance, but continues to follow closely behind. “I'm not going to be able to fall asleep once we get there and you know it.”

“Then stay awake right now, dummy,” he lightly shoves Baekhyun toward the double doors.

 

“Chanyeol?” he hears a meek voice wake him from his slumber. The room is pitch black except for the light that filters in through the window. Footsteps pad over quietly and eventually the bed sinks to his right. “Can I sleep here tonight. . . ?”

“Wha- Baekhyun? It's close to. . .two in the morning, go back to bed. . .”

“I had a bad dream. . .” the covers shift a little, and Chanyeol feels a warmth latch onto him.

“Do you. . .want to talk. . .” he mumbles as he flips over and rests an arm around the latter’s waist trying to keep awake. Baekhyun laughs softly.

“It was about the concert. . .nothing too bad.”

“I’ll protect you from any weird fans, Baekhyun,” he snuggles into Chanyeol’s chest before he fell asleep to the soft thumps of the latter’s beating heart.

 

A few hours later, Chanyeol awakes with a yawn. To his right, a soft snore gains his attention. Baekhyun seems to fit perfectly in his arms, and his cheeks turn a shade of tomato after he lifts a hand to brush equally red hair out of the latter’s face. Chanyeol’s hand lightly grazes soft skin and Baekhyun scrunches his face before going slack; he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart beats a few ticks too fast while he familiarizes himself with the slopes and dips of his best friend’s serene face.

 

**  
ROOKIE BAEKHYUN CONFIRMED TO BE DATING IDOL STAR TAEYEON  
**

 

 

  
Chanyeol finds himself sluggish and blase as he lounges around his apartment. He coughs as he turns the TV on to support his friend. For some reason, his heart sinks when he sees crescent eyes and touching hands. Regardless, he has a mild coughing fit before getting a bowl of soup from the beeping microwave. “So, when did this all start?”

“Well, I’ve always had a little crush on her. . .” he can hear Baekhyun’s blushing cheeks. The MC laughs and so does Taeyeon.

“He’s always been the sweetest trainee and he definitely stole my heart with his smile,” Chanyeol returns with his soup and watches Taeyeon lean into Baekhyun with a giggle. Baekhyun’s eyes are so happy; he’s glowing. Another coughing fit and he aches all over.

 

 

Baekhyun sits across from Kris as his assistant takes notes on a yellow pad. “Where do you see your career heading?”

“As of right now, I believe it’s only going to get more chaotic from here. . . ? I’m not quite sure what you’re asking. . .”

“Any interests? Acting, modeling, TV, film, ecetera?”

“Well, I’d like to do some musical theatre. . .go back to where it all started. Maybe dabble in some TV drama and movies,” he watches Kris with weary eyes. His heart races and he’s not sure why.

“As of right now, you’re popular don’t get me wrong, but I think if you did this _one thing_ you’ll gain even more attention which will get you more opportunities in this business.”

Baekhyun’s mind races through the possibilities and his heart sinks. _I just wanted to perform for people not be some gimmick._ “Uhm. . .what is it?”

“I want you to be in a relationship with Taeyeon. I don’t give a damn if you fall for her or not, I just need you two to be public. I’ve already spoken to her about this arrangement and she said she’s down as long as you are okay with it. Think about it, break out rookie in a relationship with a top star,” Kris leans back into his chair. “I know a majority of your fans want you to be with Chanyeol, but a relationship like _that_ is a little too risky for someone as green as you. If you’re with Taeyeon, the fans will eat. It. Up.”

“Really. . . ?” there’s a glint in Kris’s eyes.

“Sure, but your career is riding on this, Baekhyun. It will help you gather more press which will help you to reach more people with your craft.”

Kris knows exactly what to say and Baekhyun falls for it.

 

 

Chanyeol sits far away from the recording stage as he attempts to stifle his cough. Today, Baekhyun has a radio show and a shoot with Chanyeol for his upcoming album in the evening. He coughs a little more and reaches for his water bottle to find it empty. A styrofoam cup is shoved in his face. “Here.”

“Uh. . .thanks,” he mumbles taking the cup and looking at the contents. “Orange juice?”

“I heard it helps with sickness,” the latter chuckles before gracefully sitting down next to Chanyeol. “I’m Jongin.”

“Chanyeol,” he smiles and takes a sip of the orange juice.

“Aren’t you the one that runs the official fan page?” Jongin laughs and it makes Chanyeol’s cheeks warm-up. “I mean you take a lot of photos of Baekhyun.”

“Pretty much,” he looks down.

“Well, my manager told me I had to be here early, but I guess I was a little too early. . .” Jongin scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “So, uh, is this all you do?”

“Erm, yeah. . . I should be over there actually,” Chanyeol gestures to the huddle of people. “But, since I’ve been feeling really sick, I decided to sit over here,” he falls into a fit of stifled coughs.

“Oh my,” Jongin helps Chanyeol up and leads him out of the room to the hallway.

 

 

“Where do you wander off to at night?” Baekhyun asks as he stirs his bowl of cereal.

“Huh?” Chanyeol turns the volume down on the TV and watches the smaller. “Sorry what did you say?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I was just thinking out loud, it's nothing.”

“O-kay,” he laughs as if nothing is wrong. His phone _ping_ s and Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle. Baekhyun looks at his phone to find unread messages from Taeyeon.

 

 

Baekhyun spends more and more time in Chanyeol’s apartment as the year progresses. Finding comfort in oversized hoodies and too wide smiles, he forgets his meetings with Kris and how draining his job has become.

 

 

“Want to go out for some ramen?” Chanyeol asks as he sorts through the various folders on his computer; the TV is on for some white noise. Occasionally, they would glance at the drama before going back to work.

“What kind?” Baekhyun mumbles writing down some notes on his script.

“Uh, the convenience store kind? Is there any other?” Chanyeol looks away from his laptop to grin at the latter who rolls his eyes.

“Sure. Lemme just finish writing this down and I’ll get dressed,” he responds as the pencil scratches against paper.

 

“Fuck, I forgot how great this stuff is,” Baekhyun groans patting his belly contentedly.

“Same,” Chanyeol laughs slinging an arm around the shorter. “I missed hanging out with you-”

“Are you Baekhyun?” a timid voice asks.

Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol in the side to release himself. Pulling the mask off, he smiles serenely. “In the flesh! What’s your name?”

“Y-yoojin. . .Can I get a p-picture?” in the street lights, the two of them can see her apple red cheeks.

“Sure thing,” he gently takes the smartphone from her hands and gives it to Chanyeol. “You know my good angles, right Yeol?”

“Of course,” he laughs. “Okay 3-2-1!”

“There you go,” he hands the phone back. “It was so nice to meet you, Yoojin-ah!”

“Th-thank you so m-much,” she beams before running in embarrassment.

“That was cute,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Oh definitely-”

“Ohmygod! It’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol!” they look up to see a surprised group of girls. “Can we take a picture-”

“Please sign my phone case-”

“Ah, you both are so handsome in real life! Ohmygod!!!” they squeal in excitement.

“Sure thing,” he smiles and before he knows it, he’s doing a small meet-n-greet on the street corner with Chanyeol as his trusty photographer.

Chanyeol wishes he had his camera on him as the idol sends sweet smiles and laughs with his fans.

 

 

**   
MODEL _KAI_ CONFIRMED TO BE DATING FAMOUS PHOTOGRAPHER CHANYEOL  
**

 

 

Baekhyun’s heart stops.

  * [+10 -1] _does this mean that Chanyeol won’t be posting photos of our prince anymore? TT_
  * [+1 -2] _I can’t wait to see couple pics!!_
  * [0] _Chanyeol’s jealous of BaekYeon! He’s only dating Kai to get back at Baekhyun!!!_
  * [+5 -4] _Chanyeol is so lucky to know both Baekhyun and Kai TT i wish i were close with them_
  * [+4] _CHANBAEK ONLY_
  * [+6] _FAKE FAKE FAKE_



Baekhyun tosses his phone onto Chanyeol’s bed and falls onto the cushy mattress. His heart is racing and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “Byun, Baekhyun. . .why do you feel like this?”

 

 

“Hey, Baek?”

“Mmm?” he responds while brushing his teeth. Sunlight bounces off of the icy blue walls of the bathroom as Chanyeol’s footsteps thump against the wooden floor.

“Wha-izzit?”

“I got a gig to take some photos of Jongin, so I’ll be out today.” Baekhyun stops listening and stares at his sallow reflection in the mirror. The foamy toothpaste drips out of the corners of his mouth while dark circles hang underneath his eyes like the clothes he stole from Chanyeol’s closet. “I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Baek, were you listening?”

“Huh?” he spits out the mouthful of minty foam and looks to Chanyeol with a small smile. “You have a photoshoot with Jongin.”

“Yup! Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Uh, no. Thanks for the offer though,” he smiles to his reflection before watching Chanyeol leave.

 

 

“Baekhyun!” Taeyeon calls from behind as she jogs up to him with a smile on her face. A few photographers shift their lenses from Baekhyun to the latter about to crash into him with a hug.

He laughs and opens his arms wide allowing her to fall into his embrace. Baekhyun rests his chin on top of her hair and grins widely. “Taeyeon-ah, how are you?”

“I feel better now that you’re here,” she giggles and the producers try not to laugh.  
“You excited for the day?”

“Definitely,” he releases her so she can get ready for their day of filming. Baekhyun finds himself dropping his guard to look for a familiar figure with unruly, chocolate brown hair.

 

 

“How are you feeling, Baek? You seem tired,” Taeyeon asks while she takes a sip of her tea. They sit on a ledge of the rooftop looking out at the city. In moments like these, they forget their stardom and breathe in the fresh, chilly air.

“I’m fine,” he smiles to keep her from worrying. “You seemed a little out of it as well today.”

“It’s nothing,” she sets her drink down on the concrete wall while kicking her legs mindlessly. “A little stress is all and there’s a cute boy who won’t stop messaging me at night. . .”

Baekhyun looks up to the sky before laughing. “That’s a good one. You should use that in your next broadcast.”

She scoots closer to him and threads her fingers through his. Squeezing his hand, Taeyeon lays her head onto his shoulder. “If you like it that much, I will.”

Baekhyun rests his chin on top of her hair and sighs deeply. “Taeyeon?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I love you,” the words don't seem sincere.

Taeyeon looks at Baekhyun with stars in her eyes. “I love you, too.”

 

“Where were you? You weren’t answering my calls or texts!” Chanyeol huffs as Baekhyun walks into the latter’s hotel room.

“I was on the roof with Taeyeon. What am I not allowed to spend time with my _girl_ friend?” he retorts plopping down onto the futon reaching for the remote. The taller snatches it before he could turn the TV on.

“You can’t just go off and not tell people where you are! I was worried sick!!”

“Well, now you know how I feel when you get home late,” Baekhyun snaps. He glares at Chanyeol before standing up and heading for the door. “Why don’t you just go and hang out with _Jongin_. I’m sure he’ll love the _free_ press.”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring Jongin into this,” he growls and turns Baekhyun around. “Why are you so angry all of a sudden? What’s gotten into you?!”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?!”

“What are you talking about?! I’ve always cared!”

“Well, it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.”

“Baekhyun, Jongin is my boyfriend. Naturally, I’d want to hang out with him. You can’t just expect me to wait around for you while you’re out with Taeyeon! I have my own life too, y’know! I’m not just some toy you can mess around with.”

“I could say the same to you,” Baekhyun storms out while slamming the door behind him.

 

Chanyeol trails after Baekhyun as they walk backstage with a crowd of stylists, managers, and interns. He snaps the occasional photo of the different artists while attempting to keep up with the shorter. “Baekhyu-”

“What. You want to yell at me again?” Baekhyun drops his smile once the final stylist left. He frowns into the mirror. “I’d appreciate it if you did that later, so I don’t ruin my make up.”

“I just. . .I wanted to say sorry. You’re a grown man and you should be able to do whatever it is you want. It’s just. . .you. . .you are very special to me and I just don’t want anything bad happening to you. I really care about you. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just. I was really worried. I hope you can forgive me,” Chanyeol mumbles before leaving the room.

Baekhyun hides his face in his hands.

 

 

**  
BAEKHYUN AND TAEYEON SPOTTED ON A LUNCH DATE **

TODAY at two o'clock, It-Couple Baekhyun and Taeyeon were spotted at a cafe having lunch. Fans took multiple photos of the pair as they were on their date. In the photos below, the two are seen walking toward the cafe arm-in-arm and laughing at a table.  
EARLIER that week, BLACKLIGHT Entertainment held the final leg of their family concert this month which started and ended on a “sour” note. Throughout, Baekhyun seemed upset and distracted, while Taeyeon was waving and smiling to the fans.  
IN other news, Taeyeon will be making a comeback later this month. 

 

 

  
“Baekhyun. . . ?” there’s a soft rap on his door. “I brought some of your favorite pastries. . .Baekhyun?”

He sits up from the couch and looks toward the door. Yawning, he stands up to let the other in. “What? It’s my day off Tae- oh, Chanyeol. . .what are you doing here-”

Chanyeol holds up his phone with the article. “I. . .I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. You’ve told me a billion times,” he responds simply going back to the couch. “You can just leave those on the counter if you want. Thank you.”

There’s a rustle of plastic. “Actually, I wanted to hang out if that’s okay?”

“You’re not going to ditch me for a shoot are you?” his voice is wary.

“No.”

“Are you bringing your camera?”

“No,” Baekhyun smiles.

“Okay.”

 

Laying in the comfort of Baekhyun’s soft mattress, he grins. “What are you so happy about?”

“I missed you,” Baekhyun uses a pillow to cover his face even though the darkness in the room hides his blush. “I miss having you around.”

“Baek, I’m always here-”

“Yeah yeah yeah-I’m only a text away. I’m your neighbor-blah blah blah,” Baekhyun grumbles. “I just missed you a lot.”

Chanyeol laughs to himself and smacks the latter. “I’ll try to make more time with you, okay brat? I’ve been swamped with SUHO’s new fall line, Jongin’s cover for that one magazine, and God knows what else I’m missing.”

The latter lifts his head and scowls. “Did you just hit _me_?”

“Aw, the little pup is angry!” he taunts.

“Take that back, _Park_ ,” Baekhyun seethes before the taller grabs a pillow and hits him with it.

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun rests his head on top of the latter’s lanky arm as he pulls the covers up to his chin. He appreciates the warmth that envelops his body. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm? Yeah, shoot,” Chanyeol yawns in response; his voice is laced with lethargy.

“What do you want to ask?”

Silence falls the room for a moment as he formulates his question wondering how to phrase it without giving away too much. His heart beat quickens and the taller shifts to his side while maintaining the headrest. Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow in concentration and how his nose scrunches when the latter scraps his ideas for his question. He notices a small blemish above the latter’s upper lip as his tongue leaves a muted sheen across a plush, pink canvas. Even in the dim lighting, Chanyeol can see the glow in Baekhyun’s skin.

All of a sudden, he’s not tired anymore. His once calm heart rate matches with Baekhyun’s and he closes his eyes to quiet the seemingly noisy thumps. A soft sigh escapes the latter and Chanyeol opens his eyes to dark, curious ones. “When did you know you know that you liked-”

Chanyeol presses their lips together.

His lips are soft and a little wet.

Despite his racing heart and screaming mind, Chanyeol wraps an arm Baekhyun and pulls him closer keeping their lips locked.

Baekhyun kisses back fervently flipping them over so he straddles Chanyeol’s torso as he tangles his fingers in soft, curly hair.

When the situation dawns on the both of them, they pull away.

 

“Baekhyun, I-”

“Chanyeol, I-"

 

* * *

 

_Click "Next Chapter"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

 

**   
[COMEBACK STAGE] TAEYEON - COVER UP  
**

 

  
“Is it true you wrote the lyrics for your title song Cover Up?”

“Yes,” she responds with a stunning smile. “I wrote the lyrics for Cover Up and co-wrote a few of the others. I wanted to show another side of myself and hopefully everyone enjoys it.”

“What is your favorite line from the song?”

Her smile falters for a moment. “I imagine that someday, you’ll come to me and we’ll have a sweet dream together.”

“Why is that your favorite?”

She pauses. “It reminds me of Baekhyun.”

 

 

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?” he doesn’t look up from his phone screen.

“I think we need to talk.”

“About?”

Baekhyun furrows his brow. “I think you know what.”

“Can’t we just. . .pretend it didn’t happen and just. . .” he looks to Baekhyun with pleading eyes.

“I wish that would happen, but I can’t stop thinking about it-”

“Me too. I think what’s best is to just. . .pretend, and live our lives as if it never happened. I just. . . I’m sorry. Just pretend it didn’t happen. We were probably just. . .I don’t know projecting our partners or something.”

Baekhyun turns away and thinks about the number of unread messages he has from Taeyeon. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll take my stuff out of your apartment.”

“Wait!” Chanyeol grabs his wrist. “I don’t want you to leave-”

“I think it’s for the best.”

 

 

Baekhyun sits on his bed listening to the music Chanyeol plays through the walls. He smiles imagining the taller next to him playfully shoving him, or carefully selecting photos that will be sent to Kris. He lays down and rests his head on the rilakkuma pillow he stole from his neighbor’s room. Reaching for his phone, he starts a live broadcast.

“Hi,” he grins and flips onto his stomach holding the phone at selca length. “How is everyone? Can you hear me?”

Scanning through the comments, he laughs. “I’m happy, you’re happy! I can’t wait to see you all again! How soon is soon? I’m not supposed to be revealing anything about my comeback- or any other comebacks within my label, so don’t ask,” Baekhyun teases. “I’m bored! Is there anything you want to see- besides my nutella abs! You want me to sing? Okay, what song? That’s a nice choice, especially since it’s Taeyeon’s. The lyrics are so nice and remind me of a hesitant first love.”

After singing a few lines from the song, he notices a loud thumping through the walls. “Can everyone hear that?” he holds the phone closer to the wall. “That’s Chanyeol’s music playing. Isn’t it loud? It’s very- Huh? You want me to get Chanyeol? Okay. . !”

Baekhyun hops out of bed and holds the phone to his chest, so the fans don’t know where they’re staying. “Chanyeol!” He knocks on the door and the music stops.

“What’s up-”

“I’m doing a livestream and the fans wanted to see you,” he laughs and flips the camera so the fans can see Chanyeol in his rilakkuma pajamas. “I bought those for you on your birthday, right?”

“Yup,” his face turns red with embarrassment, but doesn’t move from the doorway.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” and he flips the camera back onto himself as he heads toward the futon. “Is there anything you want to ask Chanyeol?”

The taller sits next to him; their shoulders touch and Baekhyun goes rigid for a split second. “Well, I’ll be sure to take more photos of our little prince, so you guys don’t miss out on his bedhead and his own pair of puppy pjs!”

“Hey!” he pouts, and Chanyeol scans the screen for anymore questions.

“You guys want to listen to what I was playing? Sure thing!” he slides off the futon to get his laptop. Once he returns, Baekhyun flips the camera so the fans can see the latter’s lanky frame criss-crossed and hunched over the screen. A few chords play through the speakers and Chanyeol grins toward Baekhyun’s phone. “I wrote a melody back in highschool and have been adding to it every now and then.”

“What’s its name?”

“Untitled number one,” he laughs.

“They’re asking if you’ll write a song for me,” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

“I don’t have any experience. . .but maybe someday,” his cheeks turn bright red, and he hits the spacebar while yawning. “Well, this was fun, but I think we should be getting to bed.”

“I agree,” the camera flips back. “Goodnight everyone! I hope you have sweet dreams. I love you~”

Baekhyun tosses his phone to the coffee table and sinks into the furniture. “That song is really nice. You never told me you wrote stuff.”

“Well, that’s one of the only compositions that I’m proud of to date. I took a music theory class and play chords on the guitar every now and then.”

“So that’s why you keep a guitar in your room,” Baekhyun mumbles. “That’s pretty cool. Erm, I guess I’ll leave you to your composing.”

He gets up to pick up his phone and heads toward the exit. “Wait.”

“What?”

“I. . .” Chanyeol shoves his laptop closer to Baekhyun and stands up. “I. . .nevermind.”

“O-kay then. . . ? Uh, goodnight, Yeol,” he smiles wistfully before closing the door behind him.

  
♫  
WITHOUT KNOWING I SMILE MORE  
THOUGHTS OF YOU FLOOD MY MIND AND I CAN’T IGNORE

IT’S FASCINATING HOW YOU  
ENTERED MY HEART AND REFUSED TO LEAVE  
I WANT TO KEEP THE DOOR TO MY HEART OPEN TO RECEIVE

I MADE THIS SONG WHEN I THOUGHT OF YOU  
YOUR PRETTY PICTURES KEPT FLOODING MY ALBUM OUT OF THE BLUE  
AND I WISH YOU KNEW  
HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU  
♫

  
Chanyeol hums to himself while walking with Jongin as the moon reveals herself from a cluster of clouds. The park is pretty well lit despite the surrounding darkness. The tune is familiar; Jongin looks toward the latter grabbing hold of his hand tenderly. “What’s that?”

“Hm?” Chanyeol looks back at him with a look of surprise. “Oh! Was I humming?”

“Yeah, its really familiar for some reason,” he laughs squeezing the taller’s hand. “I like it, whatever it is.”

“It’s a melody that’s been stuck in my head. I’ve been wanting to write it down, but. . .I’m a little rusty at that sort of stuff. . .”

“You can always just keep pressing buttons on a laptop and you’ll figure it out, I’m sure. Also, you could ask someone for help as well,” Jongin grins. “I’d love to help you out!”

Chanyeol pulls Jongin into a tight embrace, a content smile on his face. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” he pecks Chanyeol’s cheek before dragging him through the rest of the park.

 

 

Baekhyun groans as he hears the insistent buzzing from his phone. At this point, he is close to chucking it out the window in a flurry of annoyance. “Fuck! What do you want from me?!” He grabs the device from underneath his pillow and reads the name.

 

 

 _[10] Unknown Number_

Baekhyun chucks his phone across the room and flips the covers over his head in an attempt to shield himself from everything. He can hear his short breath and the rapid beat of his heart. The subtle _tick_ and _tock_ from the clock in the corner as well as the soft hum coming from the AC. Baekhyun breathes in and out slowly to calm himself down.

A few minutes later, he’s close to falling asleep when he hears the soft jingle of keys; Baekhyun only has one neighbor that would come home this late. His heart quickens as he thinks about their kiss a few weeks ago. He holds a hand over his chest feeling the racing pulse. Baekhyun mentally kicks himself for this feeling. He flips onto his side. Chanyeol begins singing to himself as he pads around his apartment; the footsteps near the wall separating the two of them. He seems to have settled down onto his bed after a _squeak_ and a _thud_. Baekhyun pulls the covers down to his chin once his heart rate returned back to its original state. Chanyeol’s voice is muffled through the wall, but he still sounds amazing. Baekhyun smiles and flips onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

 

 

Baekhyun sits across from Taeyeon with a grin on his face as she tells him about her week. “-so I said- Baek?”

“Hm? What is it?” he continues to watch his phone screen.

“I was just- never mind,” she waves her hand off. “So, how was your week so far? Baek? Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun looks up from his phone. “Sorry, what? I was. . .You were saying?”

“You’ve been staring at your phone the whole time. Is there something wrong?”

“Uh, no. Chanyeol was just- here,” he sets his phone on the table face down. “You have my full attention, Taeyeon-ah.”

He grins at her, and she smiles back.

 

 

**  
SENSE MAGAZINE RELEASES LOVEY-DOVEY TEASERS OF IT-COUPLE, BAEKHYUN AND TAEYEON  
**

 

 

  
“-you wouldn’t mind if I fixed one thing?” Chanyeol asks before taking the couple’s photo.

“Go for it.”

The photographer walks over with his hand outstretched to fix the latter’s hair. “You’ve got a few unruly strands.”

“Really?” he laughs; Taeyeon is jealous and hides it with a smile.

“Yup,” Chanyeol moves a few locks around to get a more composed messy look. Baekhyun won’t stop looking at him with adoration in his eyes. _Why can’t you look at me that way._ “Whenever you’re ready, Baek.”

 

“Do you like Chanyeol?” Taeyeon asks as she walks over to him and slides onto his lap.

“Wh-what?” he looks up from his phone into her starry eyes. Baekhyun turns the screen off and throws it to the side to support her back.

“I feel like I’m losing you to him.”

“I-I don’t understand. I’m in a relationship with you, Taeyeon, not Chanyeol. What brought this up?”

She caresses his face. “I just see the way you look at him and you haven’t looked at me like that in forever.”

Taeyeon’s eyes search his for something. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play with me, Baekhyun,” she hugs him to look at his phone screen with Chanyeol’s name.

“We’re just really good friends. I swear. I love you not him,” his voice cracks momentarily and she catches it. Baekhyun needs this relationship. Kris wants him to be with her and the fans love them together-

“Do you love me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Kiss me,” she murmurs as Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He mentally shakes it off while he closes the gap between them. Their lips meet tenderly before molding together with aggression and passion. Taeyeon pulls away to take a breath. Her eyes shine while the tension builds between them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispers pecking her cheeks and eyes before his hands slide up her waist. He hates it. He hates it so much.

“Baekhyun,” she murmurs as he kisses her neck. “Baekhyun, I love you so much.” Taeyeon slides a hand under his shirt feeling his toned body before slipping it off. Pulling him down, she presses their lips together once again. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” the words seem mechanical, but Taeyeon smiles sweetly as she wraps her legs around his torso.

  * [+10 ] _I can’t believe they actually broke up_
  * [+2 -1] _I wish there were more couple selcas TT_
  * [0] _CHANBAEK_
  * [+5 -3] _I hope Taeyeon is doing well_
  * [-4] _If only the fans were more supportive, they would’ve stayed together longer_
  * [+2] _maybe Baekhyunnie will make more music!!_
  * [+1 -4] _Now that Baekhyun’s free I hope Chanyeol dumps Kai’s ass_
  * [+11] _Baekhyun-ah I’m single too!!_
  * [0] _I hope they’re both okay_



“Yeol?”

“What’s up?” he asks as he snaps another photo before they continue down the street.

“Do you wish you picked something different?”

“Sorry, what? You’re going to have to speak up a bit, Baekhyun,” he mumbles taking one of the artist who stopped in the middle of the moonlit road.

“How do I reword this for your tiny brain to understand. . . ?”

“HEY!”

“Just kidding,” he laughs. “Well, have you ever wished for something different? Y’know something that isn’t photography.”

Chanyeol lets the camera hang around his neck as he matches pace with Baekhyun. “Hm, I don’t think I have. I love what I do even though I’m photographing your ugly face for the fan page every other day.”

A receives a smack in return. “I’m kidding, Jesus, take a joke. I’m living my dream out and I’m happy, so I don’t see any reason for wishing for something else. . .why do you ask?”

He looks at Baekhyun with confused eyes. The latter stares ahead with a smile on his lips and a glazed over look in his eyes. “No reason. I’m just curious.”

“Do you wish for something new?”

Baekhyun looks up at him with starry eyes and a trembling grin. “Sometimes.”

 

 

**  
IDOL STAR BAEKHYUN SET FOR A FINAL COMEBACK THIS MAY **

 

 

  
AFTER a long press conference, Baekhyun told reporters he will be taking a year long hiatus once promotions are over for his latest album, _The Day_. The idol star has participated in a plethora of events this year ranging from variety shows to concerts, while maintaining his number one spot on music charts, and filming many dramas and movies. He told reporters, “I’ve been wanting a break for a while now, but at the same time I wanted to share everything I’ve been working on. Now that my inspiration is depleted, I must take a break in order to re-energize myself.” Baekhyun says that he will be updating his social media to keep in touch, but for the most part will stay away from participating in any other programming.  
“I hope you, the fans, will enjoy this album. Thank you for understanding and staying with me through everything.”  
HIS comeback is set for May 6th, the idol’s birthday, and will be broadcasted at 8PM.

  
Baekhyun rolls over swaddling himself in his comforter. He listens to Chanyeol’s grumbling over the phone as the rain plops onto his window sill. His work phone buzzes in the corner as his manager attempts to contact him for a dance rehearsal later that day. He sighs and ducks his head into the warmth of his comforter.

 

“Baek?” there’s a soft knock at his door, and it creaks open; it’s Chanyeol. “Your manager is calling about the-”

“I’m on hiatus. Let me have a break. . .”

“Baekhyun, it’s your job to show-”

“I can’t. I’m sick,” he croaks from underneath his bed covers.

“Baek-”

“Please,” he sits up and stares Chanyeol down. “Please.” His shoulders are slumped and there are dark circles underneath his eyes. “Chanyeol, please.”

 

 

Baekhyun dreams of warm arms and sweet words. Sunlight filters through yellow curtains and birds chirping on the sill. There are pancakes in a pan and laughter in the room. He feels happy and so loved as soft hands caress his face like butterfly kisses.

 

 

“-you didn’t even consult me when you made this decision!! We have gone down in sales and stock prices because of _your_ mistake. I don’t care if you hated Taeyeon or not, Baekhyun. This is all for the sake of keeping our company afloat, so _you_ have a roof over your head and food on the table. Don’t make any more stupid decisions or I’m going to drop you from the label. If I see _one_ more stunt like this, I _will_ terminate our contract in a snap.”

Baekhyun isn’t sure if he chose the right path anymore.

 

 

Chanyeol spends most of his time in Baekhyun’s apartment. He checks up on the latter ever so often in case he needs something, but never enough to make it seem like he’s hovering. (He is.) His heart tugs every time he sees sunken cheeks and sallow skin. He seems sick, but Chanyeol isn’t sure what he should do, or what he _can_ do. His phone buzzes; it’s Jongin.

 

10:04AM _Yeol, is everything okay? We haven’t had a date in awhile TT_

10:04AM _I miss you_

10:05AM Sorry I’ve been taking care of Baek. He seems sick and I wanted to make sure he’s okay.

10:05AM _Oh, I hope he feels better. It must suck to be sick on your break ;;_

10:05AM I suppose. Well I’ll message you later

10:06AM _I love you_

 

Chanyeol turns his phone off and sets it down on the coffee table before heading into Baekhyun’s room with some water. His heart thumps once the slender figure sits up with a small smile on his face.

 

 

  
_Baekhyun misses Chanyeol._  
Baekhyun missed Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun has ********.  
Baekhyun needs ********.

  
Baekhyun flips onto his side and curls into Chanyeol’s chest. His breathing light and even as Chanyeol pulls him even closer. He presses a kiss to soft, raven hair. “I care about you, Baekhyun. I care about you, a lot. I care about you, too much.”

He sighs and cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “I think I’m in love with you. . .”

 

 

Chanyeol snaps photos of the young rookie as the instructor counts from one to eight rhythmically. Sweat beads down his forehead, but he continues to push himself to be the person his fans wish for. Determination gleams in his eyes the more he continues to contort his body. Chanyeol watches in awe as Baekhyun masters the choreography in an hour and continues to expel all of his energy into perfecting every little move. Baekhyun digs deep inside to draw out his emotions for the mirror to capture. Only for him to pull again and again, until he collapses to the floor exhausted and his lungs heaving.

He sets his camera down and offers a hand only to have it pushed aside as Baekhyun stands up on wobbly legs to pick-up where he left off. _Click_.

 

 

“Chanyeol!” a familiar voice calls as he trails behind Baekhyun looking at the camera’s monitor. “Chanyeol!”

Turning around, he spots Jongin running toward them. On instinct, he waves toward the latter. “Jongin.”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other,” he manages between breaths. “You haven’t been answering my calls- oh, hi Baekhyun!”

“Hello,” Baekhyun smiles easily and offers his hand. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Jongin gleefully takes it with a firm grip. “Nice to see you again!” he drops his hold. “What’re you guys up to today?”

“I was just taking a walk around the city while Chanyeol updates the website with new photos. Nothing new,” he laughs. He notices how Jongin reaches for Chanyeol’s empty hand. “Well, I’ll be at the usual cafe when you want to finish the shoot up, Chanyeol.”

“Okay,” he mumbles back watching Baekhyun saunter off.

“So, is something wrong? Are you okay?” Jongin’s eyes are wide with questions; he shifts his weight from leg to leg while waiting for a response.

Chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. “I’m just busy is all. I’ll do my best to make more time for you.”

“Oh. . .okay. Do you want to go-”

“Baekhyun’s waiting for me,” he notices how harsh he sounds. “I’ll make it up to you this Friday. I’ll pick you up at seven, is that okay?”

Something flashes through his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Huh? Why not- oh yeah. . .you debut your single.”

“I’ll just text you when I’m free and we can work from there. . .is that good?”  
Chanyeol smiles. “Yeah.”

Jongin’s lips sag around the corners. “Well, don’t keep Baekhyun waiting. . .I love you.”

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up to Baekhyun in his arms. His features peaceful and glowing in the early morning rays. His heart thuds painfully in his chest, and he’s overcome with the urge to press his lips against Baekhyun’s. Jongin flashes through his mind’s eye as he slowly tilts closer toward the latter. He hesitates thinking about what happened last time; Chanyeol almost lost Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open as Chanyeol removes his arms from around the latter. “Good morning.”

He wishes to press chaste pecks on flushed cheeks and cotton candy lips. He wishes to hold Baekhyun close and tell him that he is loved. He wishes to tell Baekhyun that he loves- “Morning,” he rasps. “Good sleep?”

“Mhmm,” Baekhyun grins before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. An exhale later, he buries his face into Chanyeol’s chest. He smiles and runs his fingers through the smaller’s soft, black hair.

“I missed this color on you,” he mumbles. Baekhyun hums in response before he gets ready for the day ahead.

 

 

Chanyeol makes it to Jongin’s apartment without any snags. Knocking on the door, he holds a small bouquet of vibrant flowers. Jongin opens the door with ease and a smile on his handsome features. “You’re here! Come in, come in!”

“Hello to you too,” he chuckles as he steps inside the clean apartment. “These are for you.”

Tenderly, Jongin takes the bouquet and smells the flowers. “They’re wonderful. Thank you.”

Chanyeol grins before stepping out of his shoes and pads around the apartment in his socks. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Dinner and a movie sound okay? I was thinking of cooking pasta.”

“Sounds good to me,” he laughs and wraps his arms around Jongin’s lithe frame.

 

After their meal, they sit on the plush couch watching some romantic comedy. The two of mildly pay attention to it as Chanyeol drums his fingers on Jongin’s thigh while the latter lays his head on his bony shoulder. Their minds wander elsewhere while the movie progresses. “I feel like I’ve seen this film already.”

“I feel the same way, but it isn’t that bad,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“You’re not even paying attention to it,” Jongin laughs gently smacking the taller.

“Hey, I totally am!”

“Hey, yourself. Okay, then what’s going on so far in the movie?” he asks. Chanyeol pushes him over and tickles him relentlessly.

“Face my wrath, Jongin!”

Between bouts of laughter, Jongin pleads for forgiveness. A few moments later, Chanyeol gives in to his pleas, but continues to hover over the latter searching for something in his eyes. Before he could pull away, the latter captures his lips. His heart sinks as their lips mold together easily and hands pull him closer. Pulling away with a little gasp, he stares at Jongin with wide eyes. “Wh-what ar-are you doing?!”

“I’m so sorry! Did I misread-” Chanyeol moves away from Jongin to the other end of the couch. “I thought you were-

“I have to go,” he says finitely before leaving Jongin’s apartment.

His phone won't stop buzzing in the passenger seat as he speeds home.

 

Baekhyun wakes to a slam of a door and something being thrown into a wall; instinctively, he curls into his sheets while his eyes are wide with panic.

“Goddammit!”

“Fucking hell!” the voice yells throwing another object at the wall before sobs are muffled. Baekhyun sits up and puts his ear to the wall. “Yeol. . . ?”

He hops off the bed and rushes toward his neighbor’s door and knocks on it softly only for it to open easily. “Chanyeol. . “

“Baek,” the taller’s eyes wet with tears. He pulls him into a deep kiss. Baekhyun’s legs turn to jello as Chanyeol pulls him closer and plants kisses down his neck.

“Chanyeol? What are you-”

He shuts the latter up with a kiss.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

 

Chanyeol gasps before abruptly sitting up. The sheets falling off of his naked upper body and the cool air shocks to his slick skin. His heart thumps in his chest as he gasps for air. “Wha-”

“Yeol?” Baekhyun pokes his head in the doorway with worry on his face.

“Baek?”

“You feeling better?”

“What are you talk-”

“You had a nasty fever last night when you came back from wherever you were. . .”

“Oh. . .”

“You also seemed a little mad and muttered things in your sleep,” he chuckles before fully opening the door to reveal a tray with a few items. “I thought you would still be sleeping, so I was going to change your towel. . .are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles looking out the dark window. “What did I say?”

Baekhyun sets the tray down on the bedside table. “Most of it was intelligible like your handwriting-” Chanyeol punches his arm. “Are you doing any shoots today?”

“I’m not feeling too great. I’ll call Kris and tell him.”

“I’m making pancakes, your stomach feel up to it?”

His stomach grumbles on cue. “That’d be great.”

“Sweet! Well, I’ll get back to the kitchen,” Baekhyun runs off.

 

Chanyeol holds his face in his hands as memories flood his mind.

 

 

**   
BAEKHYUN BREAKS HIATUS WITH SULTRY LOOKS ON THE COVER OF ‘SENSE’  
**

 

 

“Baek, can you turn more toward- thanks,” he directs before he captures the shot. “And can you- great!” The playlist in the background is ambient as light shines through an opening in the ceiling. It hits Baekhyun’s face in a way that makes him seem ethereal despite his dark, moody looks toward the camera. A few more clicks and Chanyeol looks through the different photos he’s taken; the model sits down on the cool concrete floor.

“How are they turning out?” he asks while motioning for someone to get him his water bottle.

“Perfect,” he mumbles back scrolling through. Looking up to Baekhyun, he grins.

“Lemme just fix something.” He steps closer to Baekhyun, letting the camera hang around his neck. He fixes the stray hairs on top of Baekhyun’s head. Eventually his fingers trail down to the latter’s chest and he nudges the jacket to open more. Chanyeol furrows his brows and unbuttons a few of the shirt buttons to expose the shorter’s chest and collar bones. Seeing the contrast between the dark, heavy fabric and Baekhyun’s smooth, pale skin, he backs away a hand on his camera. “Okay, whenever you’re ready.”

Chanyeol kneels onto a pillow and preps his camera while Baekhyun calms his racing heart.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Pulling his phone out, he sets his food down onto the crackling wrapper.

 

 

_Jongin ♥_

“. . .this is pretty good-You alright?” Baekhyun asks with his mouth full.

“Huh?” he looks up. “Yeah, it’s all good. You were saying?”

Chanyeol turns his phone off.

 

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol mumbles into the receiver as he lays on his back savoring the warmth of his newly purchased comforter. “Who is it?”

“ _It’s me, Jongin._ ”

He sits up immediately his eyes alert. “Jongin-ah? What’s up?”

“ _We need to talk._ ”

“About?” his heart sinks.

“ _Us. Are you available in a few hours?_ ”

He glances toward the digital clock on the bedside table. “Er, yeah I should be.”

“ _Let’s meet up at the park. I’ll see you then,_ ” Jongin ends the call before Chanyeol could say anything else.

 

The wind blows his hair every which way as he wraps the scarf around his neck. Although he’s dressed warmly, Chanyeol can feel a chill run through his skin as winter sets in. Sitting on a bench, his hands are stuffed in his pockets. Eventually, the gusts turn into gentle yet nippy caresses while he waits for Jongin to appear in the semi-empty park. Chanyeol watches the leaves fall to the muddy ground and people walk around in their rain boots; he wishes he brought his camera. He sighs before starting to count how many trees are around him.

“Chanyeol?”

He pauses at ten when he turns around to see Jongin standing there with his hands in his coat pockets. “Jongin-ah. Hey-”

“Are we okay?” he asks sitting down next to the taller.

Chanyeol blinks. “Well, I think we’re good, why are you asking? Is something wrong?”

Jongin sighs tightening his coat around his slim frame. “I’ve been feeling. . .neglected is all. You seem distant.”

His heartbeat quickens and a sense of dread fills his body. “Really. . . ?

“I completely understand though! Our jobs can be time consuming and all that. . .I just want you to know that I’m here if you need help with anything. . .”

“Thanks, Jongin-ah.”

“Also, just. . .talk to me next time, okay? If you need space, just ask. If you want a foot massage, just ask. I want this to work out for the both of us, y’know? But I can’t do it by myself since this is a partnership. . .”.

“I get it,” he smiles and throws an arm around Jongin.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I want you to know that.”

 

Baekhyun pokes his head into Chanyeol’s room. “Yeol. . . ?”

“Hmm?” The sheets rustle. “What’s wrong? You need something?”

“I just wanted to see if you’re doing alright.You seemed a little dow- never mind,” he mumbles meekly as he closes the door. “Good nigh-”

“Can you stay here?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun feels a hand latch onto his wrist.

“Please.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol leads him to the bed. His pulse picks up and his cheeks are cherries. “Can I ask you a question?”

He lays his head down on the cloudlike pillow facing Chanyeol. Warm arms pull him closer; he can smell a hint of aftershave. “Sure.”

“How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun can hear his heart and Chanyeol’s heart beating in irregular patterns. “Fine. . .a little distraught, but I’ll be okay. How ‘bout you?”

“I’m a little sad myself. . .Is there anything I can do?”

 

Baekhyun spends all day in bed with Chanyeol. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol off of the bed and in return is hit by a pillow then tickled until he promises to cook meals for the next week. Chanyeol pulls out his phone camera and snaps photos of Baekhyun as he laughs and pouts. They complain about being hungry, but are too lazy to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed. Eventually, Baekhyun takes one for the duo as he leaves to prepare something thanks to Chanyeol “ _and his dumb, stupid face_ ” reminding him of his newest chore. While waiting for his meal, he scrolls through his camera roll. Baekhyun laughing, crying, pouting, stuffing his face. . .Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer as the shorter sleeps. They’re face to face. This scene feels awfully familiar. Baekhyun’s features calm and rosy; his tongue darts across his lips leaving a soft sheen in its place. Cotton candy blossoms on his snowy cheeks and all of a sudden, everything about the male seems so delicate. Chanyeol gently caresses the latter’s smooth skin and feels his heart thump uncontrollably. It pounds in his ears and he wonders if Baekhyun can hear it in his dream. Inky lashes splay across the salmon slopes in soft curves. Chanyeol feels clammy. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open and his chocolate eyes examine Chanyeol’s starry ones. In a moment of weakness, Baekhyun inches closer to him.

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun whispers into the morning breeze.

 

Baekhyun is tangled in Chanyeol’s form as they lazily kiss while jumbled in the white comforter. His hands play with the edges of Chanyeol’s cotton shirt as the latter nibbles on his ear. “Chanyeol. . . ?”

“What is it?” Chanyeol kisses a line down his neck. “Is something wrong?”

_This is wrong._ “Uh. . .”

“Baek, you okay?” the taller hovers over his face, concerned.

_My career._ “Sorry, I. . .I’m fine now,” he pecks Chanyeol’s lips.

_This relationship._

 

**  
BAEKHYUN TO RELEASE A NEW ALBUM NEXT MONTH **

 

 

  
LAST night, BLACKLIGHT Entertainment released multiple teasers containing pictures of idol star Baekhyun dressed in boyfriend-esque clothes. This caused fans to swoon and flood social media with comments about his new look. Recently, the idol’s company released a statement about the title track, YOU ARE.  
“YOU ARE is a song about someone in love and how they find beauty in everything about their significant other,” BLACKLIGHT Entertainment writes. “ _This unique track combines the musical talent of both Baekhyun and popular photographer, Chanyeol. We hope everyone enjoys it as much as the duo has while creating it._ ”  
BAEKHYUN is reported to make a comeback this Friday with new teasers everyday leading up to the release.

  
Chanyeol wakes up with a start. His breathing becomes more erratic as the bed shifts. Looking to his side, he sees Baekhyun sleeping soundly with the comforter exposing his marred collarbones and pale torso. His blood turns to ice as he picks up his clothes and leaves.

 

A familiar song plays as Jongin arrives, “Chanyeol! I didn’t know you were going to be here today! Are you here to watch?”

He laughs nervously. “Ah, I’m the photographer today since Jongdae had a quick errand to run.”

“Oh, cool! I hope it'll be as much fun as last time!”

“Hah, yeah,” Chanyeol fidgets with his camera. “Er, well, SUHO should be here any minute with the clothing for today. . .so sit tight, and I’ll go make sure everything is ready.”

“Sure thing. I’ll see you later, Yeollie!”

 

“Can you you just lay on- yeah perfect,” Chanyeol mumbles as the model lies on the cushion. A few clicks and Jongin switches positions; he grabs his hair and glares into the lens.

He breaks character for a moment. “What is this song?”

“Oh, it’s just that song I worked on with Baekhyun,” he chuckles. “Can you go back to posin-”

“It’s so nice and chill. . .”

“Yeah,” he grins letting the camera hang from his neck. “Baekhyun wrote the lyrics while I wrote the backtrack. It came out pretty good, don’t you think?”

Jongin smiles bitterly. “It’s a very nice song, Chan.”

_♫ I wish you knew, how much I love you ♫_

  
Baekhyun lays his head on Chanyeol’s chest hearing his heartbeat; he feels the rise and fall of his chest. The comforter is tangled around their forms and Chanyeol runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s inky hair. “Chanyeol, I think we should st-”

“Don’t say it. I know.”

“Then why do we keep-”

“Well, I. . .I’m in love with you,” Baekhyun tenses.

“I love you, too,” he mumbles burying his face into the taller’s chest.

“Y-you do-”

“I can’t do this. I can’t be the other person in this messy _thing_ we’ve got going on,” he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he traces his name onto the Chanyeol’s exposed skin.

“What are you talking about?”

“This _thing_!” he gestures to their naked bodies intertwined underneath a warm cover. “If _this_ gets out, Chanyeol. We’ll be screwed. Our careers. . .I worked too hard to get to where I am for it to end over some stupid relationship.”

“‘ _Stupid relationship?_ ’ Is that how you view us?”

“There is no “us,” Chanyeol!” he sits up with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“I want you so bad. I want _you_ so bad, but I can’t-”

“Then just try. _Please_ , just try. I’ll do anything. Please, just try.”

 

 

Chanyeol hums to himself as he makes breakfast. The TV provides some background noise as he cracks two eggs and whisks them together with practiced ease. He can hear his neighbor singing which brings a small smile to his face.

 

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

 

After accepting the call, he wedges it in between his cheek and shoulder.“Hello?”

“ _Chanyeol! Sehun’s having a party at ECLIPSE, so you comin’?_ ” Jongdae asks; in the background, he hears women trying to get the latter’s attention.

“Well, I don’t have any other plans today, so might as well?” he laughs.

“ _Sweet! Party starts at 10 so don’t be late or you owe me a round. Sehun promised that it would be even better than my birthday!_ ”

“Oh, really? I guess I have to go then,” he laughs. “See you in a couple hours, Dae.”

 

Chanyeol strolls through the streets in a black button-up and black slacks. The cuffs are rolled up to his mid-forearm and the top two buttons are undone. Last time he checked, he thought he looked pretty nice. Then he spots a familiar face on one of the vertical, digital billboards. He grins as they seem to be walking toward him and the large stream of people he’s caught in. Not even two seconds pass when he gets back into walking, he spots another advertisement. And another. And another. “You’re always so busy, Baek. Maybe that’s why you hardly have any time to spend on yourself,” Chanyeol jokes while running a hand through his silvery hair.

 

“ _Finally_ , you’re here!” Jongdae bounds up to him with a drink in hand. “Want some?”

“Sure,” he mumbles taking a sip from the cup. The alcohol burns his throat and the bitter taste comforts him. “God, I needed that after that long ass walk and all of those photographers outside.”

“Should’ve taken a cab and worn a mask, my friend,” the shorter laughs. “Well, Sehun is over there by the bar. He said that the drinks are free as long as you suck his dick.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “What-”

“I’m kidding!” he punches Chanyeol’s arm. “But for real, he’s paying for us, so take advantage of that, Yeol!”

“Will do,” Jongdae gives him a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd of moving bodies and loud music.

Chanyeol cuts through the crowd to greet Sehun and get some liquid confidence. “Hey Sehun!”

“Chanyeol you made it!” he shouts over the noise. “You want something to drink?”

“Definitely. Something strong,” some people brush past him and he swears one of them groped his ass.

“You got it! How’ve you been?” he orders for Chanyeol.

“I’ve been pretty good. You?”

“Ah, well, you know how I’ve had this crush on Jongin for like. . .ever and we’re a thing now,” his eyes turn into crescents while his cheeks stain red. “I hope that isn’t awkward or anythi-”

“No! Not at all. I’m happy for you, Sehun.”

His eyes grow wide and his smile widens. “Speak of the devil, Jongin!”

Chanyeol turns around to see a bright smile turn dull. “Chanyeol?”

“Hey,” he waves out of habit. Sehun walks over and laces their fingers together before pecking his cheek. Jongin tenses and Chanyeol feels guilty.

 

Chanyeol sits at a booth watching the crowd move to the beat while sipping God knows what out of a clear glass. He feels happy here. Jongin walks up to him. “Sehun thinks you being antisocial is ruining the vibe of the party so come on out to the dance floor.”

“Why not,” he can’t help, but laugh mirthfully before the latter grabs his hand and leads him to the ocean of people. Chanyeol squeezes Jongin’s hand out of habit and immediately regrets it when their lips meet. He can blame the alcohol if anyone questions. He can’t help, but feel sorry for the latter as they continue to make-out in the middle of the mass.

 

His shirt acts like a second skin by the time the crowd begins to thin out. Jongin is attached to Sehun with a smile on his face. Chanyeol just wants everything to end the more he feels the latter’s stares. “Hey, Sehun. Hello, Jongin. Sorry, I’m late I got caught in a meeting.”

Chanyeol is drowning in his thoughts and another glass of whatever it was Sehun ordered. His heart feels light, but his mind is so cluttered. “No worries! Glad you could make it despite your schedule. Help yourself to anything and everything! I’ll cover the cost.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I’d like the most expensive drink you got,” he laughs and the bartenders shake their heads laughing along. The photographer wishes he had his camera on him to capture their bright smile and add it to his ongoing collection.

“So, what was the meeting for?”

“We were discussing next year’s plan in terms of my activities.”

“That’s pretty interesting!” Chanyeol just listens to their voice with a small smile. He gets up from his seat and faces them. He looks tired, but content. They lock eyes. The latter waves to Chanyeol out of habit. Eventually, reality catches up with his brain despite the amount of alcohol he had. Chanyeol doesn’t want to be here anymore, so he catches one last glimpse of their falling smile and the dimming of their aura before leaving without another glance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank babe for helping and cheering me on whilst writing this lowkey monster of a fic. You're the best~ This was a ton of fun and I can't wait for next round! I hope you all enjoy~ Thank you!!


End file.
